Forgive Me
by Delapanbelasenti
Summary: [END] Hanya suatu kisah tentah kesalahpahaman antara dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta dan Chanyeol berjanji akan mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun, "Karena aku tak akan menyerah padamu, Baek."/CHANBAEK/YAOI/M/RnR
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Karena aku tak akan menyerah padamu, Baek"_

 _\- Park Chanyeol_

.

.

.

 **Forgive Me**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 1**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Dari namanya saja kita pasti tahu siapa _dia_ ini. Seorang aktor muda berbakat yang dikenal disetiap sudut Seoul. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol? Diumurnya yang masih bisa dibilang muda, dia bisa mendapat berbagai _trophy_ dari berbagai acara, mendapat berbagai penghargaan sebagai 'aktor muda berbakat', mendapat pujian dari para _netizen_ dan menjadi panutan bagi artis-artis yang baru debut.

Untuk seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun bisa dibilang hal ini tidak lah mudah. Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia bisa menaikkan namanya dalam sekejap. Dia bisa menarik setiap penonton untuk menyukainya. Ia bisa membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Selain berbakat, Chanyeol juga memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan bak pangeran di dongeng-dongeng. Baiklah, itu agak berlebihan. Tapi yang jelas semua orang rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk sekedar mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri. Tapi percaya lah, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Satu plus lagi untuk si 'sempurna' Chanyeol. Begitulah orang memanggilnya. Chanyeol akan selalu membungkukkan badannya bila menyapa hyung, noona atau orang yang ia hormati. Selalu menyapa orang-orang dengan senyum andalannya. Senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Saking ramahnya, hal ini membuat seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya pacar Chanyeol menjadi cemburu besar.

Pacar?

Well, jika kalian berpikir pacaran ini berjenis _backstreet_ maka jawabannya adalah iya.

Pernah mendengar pepatah 'tidak ada manusia yang sempurna'?

Pepatah itu mungkin harus diajukan kepada aktor ternama kita ini. Kesemuaan milik Chanyeol mungkin memang sempurna. Wajah rupawan, karir melambung tinggi, orang-orang yang menyukainya. Bahkan beberapa orang minder dan malu bila harus bersanding dengan nya.

Tapi apa jadinya jika Park Chanyeol ini mengalami penyimpangan seksual?

Yup, dia gay.

Park Chanyeol orang yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya adalah seorang gay. Tapi percayalah dia hanya gay untuk satu orang. Hanya satu orang dan dia berjanji tak akan berubah.

Orang itu adalah manager sekaligus pacarnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Nama yang indah bukan? Percayalah Chanyeol selalu mengagumi laki-laki mungil ini. Semua yang ada di diri Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyukainya.

Wajah bulat nya yang terkesan lucu tapi tidak gendut, bibir tipis yang pas berwarna merah, hidung bangir, kulitnya yang halus seperti bayi dan senyum nya yang merekah hingga membuat matanya selalu menyipit, tentu itu terkesan sangat lucu.

Senyum Baehyun adalah favorit Chanyeol. Setiap ia nyengir atau mungkin tersenyum lebar itu sangat menghangatkannya. Dia merasa hidup dan bersemangat dengan melihat senyum itu.

Seks? Oh percayalah. Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun dengan intim. Sedikitpun belum Chanyeol sangat mendambakan kulit Baekhyun tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak memaksa kekasihnya ini. Alasannya simpel,

Dia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir untuk memaksa Baekhyun melakukan seks, bahkan saat ia mabuk Chanyeol tetap menahannya.

 _Gentle_? Cukup _gentle._ Pasalnya hal ini lah yang membuat dirinya dekat dengan yeoja-yeoja yang suka memujanya. Yah, bisa dibilang dia kurang belaian karena Baekhyun sendiri bukanlah orang yang peka.

Dia tak pernah menyetubuhi yeoja-yeoja itu. Dia tak sebrengsek itu tentu saja. Paling intim hanya bersalaman atau mungkin berbicara. Tapi, kemarin itu hal yang sama sekali tak ia sangka. Seorang model yeoja bernama Kim Nana, menciumnya didepan umum dan sial nya Baekhyun melihat itu. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tak perlu Chanyeol jelaskan bagaimana ia mengejar Baekhyun yang langsung lari dari studio itu.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berjauhan. Tepatnya Baekhyun yang menjauhi Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol bahkan terus menerus menghubungi Baekhyun setiap harinya tapi, tentu saja dia abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Suatu hari Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun berusaha untuk minta maaf dan menjelaskan segalanya tapi, begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan bahwa itu Chanyeol, dia langsung membanting pintu rumahnya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berkata sesuatu. Hal ini tidak terjadi hanya sekali atau dua kali. Berulang-ulang kali dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol lelah.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi disaat Baekhyun menggantikan dirinya sebagai seorang manager dengan seorang laki-laki asal China, Luhan, yang ia ketahui adalah sepupu Baekhyun

Dan hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Pekerjaannya menjadi berantakan. Ia jadi sulit tidur, mulai kehilangan nafsu makan dan pikirannya suka tiba tiba kosong. Chanyeol benar benar seperti mayat hidup dengan lingkaran hitam dan kulitnya yang semakin memucat.

Beberapa kali ia dimarahi oleh Sutradaranya karena tidak fokus dengan kerjaannya serta tak becus dalam melafalkan beberapa dialog. Itu membuat nya harus meminta maaf beribu kali.

Terlalu melankolis? Bisa dibilang iya, karena kebanyakan laki-laki akan memilih untuk meninggalkan pacarnya bila memiliki situasi seperti Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Sudah dikatakan diatas bukan bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai laki mungil nya? Jadi tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tapi,

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak taham jika harus berjauhan dengan Baekhyun. Dia merindukan semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Senyumnya, candanya, tawanya, bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut jika ia marah, bahkan Chanyeol suka membayangkannya dan diakhiri ia tertawa geli sendiri. Sering pula ia dibilang stress oleh sahabat kurang ajarnya, Jongdae, karena hanya dengan berjauhan bisa membuatnya _down_ seperti ini.

Ia dan Baekhyun selama hampir setahun ini tak pernah berjauhan hingga 2 minggu lamanya. Ini masalah yang terburuk yang pernah mereka alami dan Chanyeol lah penyebab dari semua masalah ini. _Well_ , walaupun Baekhyun yang salah tetap saja pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang akan meminta maaf. Tapi kali ini sudah melewati batas, dan Chanyeol harus segera mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bis—

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Saat itu Chanyeol langsung tersentak dari lamunannya, dia menatap ke arah Sutradara yang duduk jauh didepannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh emosi. Chanyeol meringis dan langsung saja membungkukan badannya.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang _shooting_ drama terbarunya di daerah Incheon, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sedang melamun saat melakukan dialog.

Produsernya menatap nya nyalang. "Ya, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kita cut dalam satu scene dan semua itu karena mu Park." Ujar Sutradaranya dengan menekankan nama marganya.

Chanyeol membungkuk. "Saya minta maaf."

"Bisa kau tinggalkan masalah pribadimu itu dan jangan membawanya dalam pekerjaan? Karena itu membuat tenggat waktu kita semakin mundur dan aku tahu semua orang disini pasti merasa lelah."

"Saya minta maaf."

Sutradara itu berdecih. "Chanyeol, kau tahu aku tak ingin kasar dengan mu. Tapi, jika kau terus menerus seperti ini aku tak bisa membantu mu. Biasanya kau fokus dan melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan serius tapi, kali ini?" ujar produser itu seraya menatap Chanyeol iba. "Aku tak tau masalah apa yang menimpamu dan apa yang kau alami. Jadi jangan hanya meminta maaf lalu kau mengulanginya kembali."

Chanyeol memilih diam dan tak menyahut sama sekali.

Sutradara itu memijit kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Ya,"

Chanyeol mendongak.

"Jika lusa kau masih seperti ini lagi, tidak konsentrasi dan membuat drama ini semakin kacau," Dia menjeda sejenak seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan malas "Kau akan ku gantikan."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Tak hanya diayang memiliki ekspresi itu. Karena hampir semua kru drama kaget dengan putusan si Sutradara. Bagaimana bisa, drama yang sudah setengah jalan digantikan begitu saja aktor utamanya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau me-"

"Aku bisa. Aku Sutradara disini dan aku tak ingin drama ini gagal hanya karena satu orang." Sutradara itu bangkit. "Lusa. Atau tidak sama sekali."

Sutradara itu membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah kru. " _Break_." Dia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tapi dia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan berkata "Kau pulang lah. Cukup untukmu hari ini."

Chanyeol hendak melayangkan argumen karena di seperti di usir dari tempat ini tapi yang ada dia tergagap bingung dan berakhir dengan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa dia tak seprofesional ini? bahkan saat ibu dan ayahnya cerai Chanyeol tidak terlalu terganggu. Katakanlah dia durhaka tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

Luhan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearah Chanyeol seraya membawa dua botol air putih, "Minumlah, kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Begitukah?" yah, dia kacau seperti ini karena sepupu mungil mu itu Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang menghubungiku?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menegak minumnya.

"Hanya dari ibu mu dan Jongdae yang menanyakan kabarmu." Ujar Luhan seraya memberi ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin Jongdae hanya mengatakan kabarku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Karena ia yakin sahabat bodohnya itu tidak mungkin sudi membuang pulsanya hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, ia mengajak mu bermain _billiard_ dan tentu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah. Kau tak bisa memarahiku karena menolaknya, okay, selain jadwalmu yang semakin menumpuk, kesehatan tubuhmu juga tidak baik saat ini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Luhan benar-benar mirip Baekhyun, sangat cerewet dan dari gaya bicaranya sangatlah lucu. Hal ini malah membuatnya semakin rindu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertekad harus segera mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun sebelum ia dipecat dari dunia aktor ini.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak minat." Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum kearah Luhan. "Hari ini aku pulang sendiri. Kau bawalah barangku dan pulang bersama pak Kim."

Luhan langsung menggeleng cepat, pasalnya Chanyeol yang pulang sendirian adalah ide terburuk.

"Tidak, kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, lalu disaat kau kembali, polisi akan menghubungiku dan berkata bahwa 'si aktor Park Chanyeol mencari masalah di club karena mabuk-mabukan dan blabla' tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Luhan. Lagipula Baekhyun melarangku untuk minum."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap mata kelelahan Chanyeol dengan iba. "Cepatlah baikan. Kalian benar-benar menyiksa diri sendiri dan itu sangat konyol, kau tau itu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Aku pergi."

* * *

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Luhan. Saat ini Luhan berada di kediaman sepupu idiotnya itu. Dia berjalan cepat dengan buku agenda milik Chanyeol. Dia mengarah ke arah laki-laki mungil yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir sofa seraya menonton tv.

Luhan benar-benar muak dengan segala drama yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan. Benar-benar tak bisa dipungkiri dia ikut stress memikirkan bagaimana kebodohan mereka berdua beradu. Oh, ayolah? Mereka bahkan sudah berumur 20 keatas dan hanya karena masalah ciuman singkat memakan waktu dua minggu?

Demi tuhan, dia bahkan pernah melihat Sehun hampir seks dengan seorang pelacur di bar dan mereka hanya marah selama seminggu karena Sehun yang mengancam akan bunuh diri dari lantai dua balkon rumah Luhan. Itu sebenarnya pengalaman terkonyol sekaligus menyakitkan yang Luhan alami tapi, setidaknya dia bisa lebih dewasa memarahi adik sepupu manjanya ini.

Dan Luhan bertekad akan membuat keegoisan dua makhluk –lebih tepatnya Baekhyun- itu segera selesai. Dia bukan ingin ikut campur okay? Luhan hanya mengharapkan kebahagian Baekhyun sekaligus bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai manager gadungan ini dan cepat kembali ke China menemui pacarnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Ujar Baekhyun kelewat santai. Oh lihat bahkan dia tak melihat ke arah _hyung_ nya.

"Aw! _H-hyung_!" Baekhyun memekik disaat Luhan menjewer telinganya, asal kalian tahu jeweran Luhan adalah yang terbaik dan sangat sakit.

Luhan melepas jeweranya. "Perhatikan orang yang berbicara denganmu!" pekiknya.

Baekhyun mengelus telinganya. Wajahnya mengerut tak suka, "Ayolah _hyung_ , aku sedang mencoba merilekskan diri, setidaknya bicara dengan baik!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Merilekskan diri atau mencoba untuk tidak merindukan Chanyeol?!" Ujar Luhan menusuk. Luhan menatap adik sepupunya dengan mata memicing dan kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang berarti tebakkan Luhan benar karena, Baekhyun akan selalu menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya disaat ia tertangkap berbohong.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa menghadap kearah Baekhyun "Hei," Luhan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap kearah mata Luhan. Dia dapat melihat rasa kasihan dan lelah dari mata rusa Luhan.

"Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan mu Baekhyun-ah, tapi selain masalah ini menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan Chanyeol, masalah ini juga merembet menjadi masalah bagi orang lain."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut "Maksud _hyung_?" lirih Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau tau, Chanyeol hampir digantikan dari drama barunya."

Mata Baekhyun membola, dia benar-benar tak menyangka masalah nya akan menjadi sebesar ini. "Ke-"

"Chanyeol akhir-akhir menjadi susah makan, dia suka diam-diam membuang makanan yang aku berikan. Bahkan dia lebih memilih minum kopi daripada cola yang sangat ia sukai itu. Dia seringkali tidur terlalu larut padahal keesokan harinya ia harus bangun pagi buta menuju ke lokasi drama baru nya. Aku dapat melihat dari lingkaran hitam yang sering dikeluhkan _makeup artist_ di sana. Chanyeol juga sering kali melamun saat melakukan _casting_ dan hal itu yang membuat drama ini sering terundur karena Chanyeol yang selalu tidak fokus dan sering melamun. " Luhan menjeda sebentar melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai menangis.

"Yang terparah hari ini dia bahkan melamun disaat melakukan dialog terpenting dan melakukan _cut_ sebanyak 10 kali. Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol belum pernah seburuk ini seumur hidup."

Baekhyun terisak kecil. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat amat sangat sangat merindukan _giant_ nya itu. Tapi, dia terlalu gengsi dan egois tak memikirkan masalah kedepannya atau akibat dari sifatnya ini. Padahal dia mengira Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya atau malas dengan sifatnya yang terlalu pencemburu tapi, yang ia dapati malah Chanyeol yang hendak dipecat dari drama yang sangat di impikan Chanyeol. Oh, dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kalian cepatlah berbalikan, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Chanyeol, aku tahu pasti ada alasan dari masalah kalian. Tak mungkin Chanyeol berselingkuh dibelakang mu kalau dilihat dari bagaimana ia tersiksa sekarang. Ini untuk kebaikan mu Baek, dan kebaikan Chanyeol juga. Jangan menyiksa diri kalian lebih jauh lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "A-aku harus bagaimana _h-hyung_?" isak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap hidung nya yang memerah dengan tangan mungilnya, pipinya juga ikut memerah karena menangis.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis, selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik, katakan pada Chanyeol jika kau memaafkan nya. Walau aku yakin Chanyeol begitu bertemu dengan mu akan memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan." Ujar Luhan seraya membayangkan wajah melas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, Luhan yang melihat itu langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun. "Tersenyum lah, kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menghamburkan peluk kearah Luhan. "Kau yang terbaik _hyung_."

Luhan mangut-mangut, "Aku tahu itu."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah narsis hyung nya ini.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menghampiri Chanyeol?" Ujar Luhan seraya melepas pelukkan Baekhyun.

"Malam ini." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Note: Sebenernya saya cukup bingung antara bikin ini jadi oneshoot atau twoshoot tapi setelah dilihat-lihat enakan twoshoot, biar greget dan pada penasaran. Hehe. By the way ini adalah ff pertama untuk akun **delapanbelasenti** jadi minta bantuannya dan mohon reviews serta follow/favorites nya ya. Dari review kalian saya bisa tahu kalo FF ini ada yang mengharapkan haha. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu!


	2. END

" _Karena aku tak akan menyerah padamu, Baek"_

 _\- Park Chanyeol_

.

.

.

 **Forgive Me**

 **By Admin Park**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it by yourself.**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance-Lil bit fluff**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar 15 menit, laki-laki mungil ini berdiri di depan apartemen elit yang terdapat di daerah Gangnam. Ia mengenakan _coat_ berwarna kulit, dengan baju garis-garis hitam, dan celana jeans _navy_ yang membalut kaki rampingnya

Laki-laki mungil itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat susah untuk sekedar memencet bel, tangannya terasa sangat kebas ingin memencet bel tapi hati nya meminta untuk menunda. _Well,_ sebenernya ia tak harus memencet bel karena sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah hafal _password_ apartemen Chanyeol di luar kepala. Tapi, karena keadaan sekarang berbeda dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang perang dingin jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk lebih formal.

Sebenarnya begitu Luhan hyung menasihatinya, dia tidak memikirkan apakah Chanyeol sudah tidur atau kemungkinan Chanyeol menginap dirumah Jongdae, dia hanya memikirkan untuk segera meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Sesegera mungkin. Tapi, setahu Baekhyun, kekasihnya ini tidak suka berkeliaran dan lebih memilih dirumah.

Jadi dengan keyakinan penuh, Baekhyun segera kesini dan yang ia dapati adalah dirinya tak kuat bahkan untuk memencet bel. Bagaimana bisa tidak berbicara selama 2 minggu menyebabkan hal seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Tapi, percayalah itu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Sekarang bahkan sudah jam 10 malam. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol, belum sampai satu menit pintu langsung terbuka. Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk tersenyum dan menyapa kekasihnya.

Tapi,

"K-Kim Nana?" lirih Baekhyun.

Semua senyum dan kata-kata yang ia siapkan telah hilang dari otaknya. Seketika ia jadi blank dan bingung.

Perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar mencampur jadi satu. Antara marah, sedih, kecewa dan bingung. Semua perasaan itu membuat Baekhyun mual dan rasanya ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk jika kenyataan bahwa dia tak pernah melihat hal ini.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba melihat dengan benar apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Mencoba untuk memastikn bahwa ia tak hanya berhalusinasi melihat seorang model tercantik se-korea disini. Pertanyaan yang cukup menganggu adalah, untuk apa Kim Nana berada di apartemen kekasihnya malam-malam begini?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran negatifnya. Mencoba untuk lebih positif dan tak menyebabkan masalah lagi. Mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup sakit seperti teriris karena nyatanya perkiraan buruk itu tak bisa hilang. _Well,_ apa yang kalian pikirkan seorang wanita dan laki-laki di dalam satu apartemen yang sama pada malam hari?

"Siapa, Nana-ya?"

Baekhyun mencoba menahan air mata nya yang akan jatuh melihat Chanyeol yang muncul di belakang Nana, bahkan sekarang dia tak memanggil Nana dengan embel-embel _-ssi_ lagi. Sudah sedekat apa mereka? Bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu.

Wajah Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Dia terlihat sangat panik begitu menyadari keadaan yang ada, dengan mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak kuat untuk ada disini lagi, dia tak siap mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Dan dia tak ingin mendengarnya karena dia sudah cukup lelah dihadapi hal bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Pertama, ciuman. Sekarang, kunjungan malam? Jangan konyol.

"Baekhyun kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Ja-"

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk lari dan tak peduli dengan segala panggilan yang diutarakan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

Dia terus berlari dengan mata basah, dia tak peduli apa yang ada didepannya, dia tak peduli kemana langkah membawanya dan dia tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang mengumpat karena Baekhyun terus menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

 _"Chanyeol bodoh! Bodoh!"_

Bagaimana bisa niat awalnya yang sudah membayangkan wajah bahagia Chanyeol atau kembali nya mereka seperti dulu lagi sirna begitu saja dengan suatu hal yang bahkan tidak di bayangkannya akan terjadi.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah memikirkan untuk melakukan liburan setelah _schedule_ Chanyeol selesai.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan mencoba untuk pulang dan menceritakan semua nya pada Luhan,

Disaat Baekhyun hendak menyebrang tanpa sadar bahwa

TIN! TIN!

"BAEKHYUN!"

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti terpental kebelakang, badannya menjadi dingin dan rasanya kaku, Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, dia takut dengan kemungkinan rasa sakit yang akan ia hadapi.

Takut bahwa ia tak sempat bertemu Chanyeol dan menyampaikan maaf kepadanya., takut bahwa ia tak bisa melihat senyum Chanyeol lagi, takut bahwa ia tak bisa merasakan dekapan Chanyeol lagi, takut ia tak bisa merasakan genggaman hangat dari kekasihnya itu lagi.

Tapi, sepersekian detik rasa sakit itu tak terasa.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergemetar hebat dan menegang, tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya yang ia tutup erat.

Sebuah dada bidang dengan balutan baju sweater berwarna krem serta tangan yang menyanggah kepala kecilnya adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

" _I got you, babe_ "

Baekhyun mendongak kan kepalanya mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum padanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Senyum hangat yang lama tak pernah ia lihat belakangan ini. Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Chanyeol yang jatuh tersungkur ditrotoar sementara Baekhyun berada diatasnya. Mengingat Chanyeol sangat keras dalam menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga di kepala nya terdapat sedikit darah karena terbentur aspal ditrotoar. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat, dia benar-benar takut tadi.

Baekhyun mencoba menggapai wajah Chanyeol memastikan bahwa ini nyata,

"Cha-chanyeol" Tapi seketika semua nya menjadi gelap dan Baekhyun tak sadar kan diri.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai muncul dari persembunyian, sinar-sinar pagi mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela, membangunkan seorang laki-laki mungil yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya tempat tidur orang lain.

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Dia terduduk diranjang, menatap ke segala arah dengan bingung dan pangling. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat mungkin efek karena dia tidur dengan posisi yang tidak pas.

Baekhyun sekarang mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana hitam diatas lutut—

Tunggu!

Kemana baju nya?

Baekhyun menggeram kecil seraya memegang kepalanya yang pusing, mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Dia menatap kearah pintu kamar, disana Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa baju.

Baekhyun sekarang ingat dengan segala hal yang ia alami tadi malam. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan Chanyeol yang menggantikan baju nya. Dan mengingat Chanyeol sekarang _topless_ membuat Baekhyun cukup gugup.

"Hei, kau sakit?" Suara bass itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah didepan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang dahi Baekhyun mencoba mengecek apa mungkin laki-laki kecilnya ini demam.

"A-aku tak apa." Cicit Baekhyun, ia menampik tangan Chanyeol pelan. Dia bukan menolak oke? Pasalnya Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menunduk.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil melihat Chanyeol yang menatap nya intens menambah kadar kegugupannya dan sudah pasti pipinya sekarang bertambah merah.

"Tatap orang yang mengajak kau bicara, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati setidaknya jangan sampai wajahnya terlihat merah didepan Chanyeol karena itu sangat memalukan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kenapa wajah mu sangat merah?"

 _Sial._

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dan menghindari tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ka-kamarmu terlalu panas,yeol."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang memanggil nya 'yeol'.

"Benarkah? Ini bahkan musim dingin Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya yang terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan tak mengenakan baju, Chanyeol."

"Bukan kah kau menyukainya?" Goda Chanyeol.

"S-suka bagaimana! Apa yang harus kusukai dari badanmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Wajahmu bahkan sampai memerah."

"Itu karena aku kepanasan, yeol!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa, karena raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun merengut kesal, tapi itu ta bertahan lama. Fokus nya berpindah ke kepala kekasihnya yang di beri kapas.

"Kepalamu.." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Ini pasti karena ulahnya semalam.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan tangan lembut Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa sakit sekali?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam nya erat. "Tidak juga, kau sendiri?"

Rasa nya Baekhyun ingin berteriak, bahwa yang harus nya dikhawatirkan disini adalah Chanyeol bukan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa laki-lakinya ini peduli pada orang lain dan bahkan tak memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku laki-laki tentu saja harus kuat."

Baekhyun merengut. "Lalu aku ini apa, huh? Wanita?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah merengut Baekhyun yang sangat lucu. Sekaligus dia merasa senang melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tidak _awkward_ lagi dengannya.

"Behenti tertawa, yeol!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya memukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang memukul nya, sampai ide jahil muncul di benaknya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang sangat ramping dan membawanya keatas dadanya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. karena dia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena sesak nafas, dan dada nya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Baekhyun bahkan ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya menjadi susah bergerak.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seperti menjadikannya guling, sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengumpat karena dadanya yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

Berkali-kali si tinggi tertawa mendengar bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, dia sengaja melakukannya untuk melihat pipi merah si pendek.

"Hei,"

Ugh, suara bass itu. Berhenti lah untuk berbicara karena Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya akan keluar sekarang juga.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu, dada Baekhyun bergemuruh lagi saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

 _"Sial. Sial. Apa yang ia lakukan huh?"_

Baekhyun menutup matanya mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak,

"Kau lapar?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

"Y-Ya! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit limbung sebelum akhirnya ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun merutuk dalam diri sendiri bahwa ia akan mngerjai Chanyeol nanti.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau tidur huh?" Ujar Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung mendudukan Baekhyun di counter dapur apartemennya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata mengukungnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat karena Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol.

"Baek" Ujar Chanyeol tegas. Dia menatap Baekhyun sangat intens membuat si mungil takut untuk menatap nya balik.

"..."

"Kumohon,"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat tatapan tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Kumohon, dengar semua penjelasan yang aku ucapkan. Tanpa ada potongan dan komentar. Simpan itu disaat aku sudah selesai berbicara. Oke?" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mencoba menyiapkan hatinya dengan fakta yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Pertama, ciuman di _photoshoot,_ " Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Jadi ia lebih memilih mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Kim Nana, dia adalah partner ku di _photoshoot_ kali ini untuk model baju terrnama di Seoul, _photoshoot_ ini bertema kan _first love_. Jadi kami dituntut untuk melakukan adegan romantis seperti pegangan tangan, atau tertawa bersama. Tapi, demi tuhan, Baek. Di script yang ku baca tak ada sama sekali adegan untuk berciuman. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Nana menarikku, aku kaget tentu saja. Aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi mengingat itu di tempat umum aku tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Jadi aku melepasnya perlahan tapi, kau sudah didepan melihat semua nya. Aku benar-benar murka saat itu kalau kau mau tahu, aku bahkan hendak membatalkan _photoshoot_ itu dan mengatakan untuk tidak mempublikasi foto antara aku dan Nana yang sedang berciuman. Pada diakhir _photoshoot_ itu aku mengatakan pada Nana yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku adalah seorang gay yang mencintai managernya sendiri." Lanjut Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Yang kedua, kedatangan Nana kemarin," Chanyeol menjeda seraya menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan sifat Chanyeol

"Kau tau kelemahan kekasih mu ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu.

"Selain tidak romantis ia sangat sulit untuk menyimpan rahasia."

"Huh?"

"Kami merencanakan _surprise party_ untuk mu, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. "Huh? Kami?"

"Ya, aku dan Nana."

Chanyeol terkekeh. " _Well_ tidak bisa dibilang _surprise party_ lagi sekarang karena kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya. Tapi, ia tutup lagi saat Chanyeol meminta nya untuk tak memotong.

"Semenjak insiden ciuman itu aku dan dia mulai berteman, kau tahu dia menerimaku sebagai gay dan mendukung kita. Oleh karena itu, dia juga merasa sangat bersalah dengan mu. Nana pun memberikan ku ide untuk mengadakan hal ini karena dia punya beberapa kolega yang mungkin bisa membantu. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan ini kau bisa memaafkan ku atas insiden itu."

Baekhyun sekarang merasa sangat buruk karena telah berpikiran negatif tentang Nana, padahal dia bermaksud baik. Baiklah, Baekhyun harus meminta maaf dengan model korea itu.

"Selain pesta, aku juga menyelipkan acara spesial didalamnya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Dia merogoh sesuatu dalam celana nya. "Dan bisa dibilang maksud dari acara ini diadakan."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak hitam dengan sebuah cincin didalamnya.

" _Well, Happy 2_ _nd_ _Anniversary,_ Baekhyun"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, "A-apa,"

" _and would you stay by my side, forever?_ "

Baiklah, jika Chanyeol ingin mempermainkannya ini sama sekali tidak lah lucu. Apa maksud dari semua kata-kata itu? Baekhyun tentu mengerti ucapan Chanyeol dia pernah belajar bahasa inggris saat SMA tentu saja.

Tapi, semua ini terlalu mendadak bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat melayangkan pendapat nya tentang masalah antara dia, Chanyeol dan Nana. Dia belum sempat bernafas lega mendengar segala pemberitahuan Chanyeol, dia belum sempat meminta maaf dengan sifat kekanakannya.

Dan sekarang kekasihnya ini melamarnya didapur, dengan posisi sangat intim dan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan muka nya.

Hal ini benar benar tidak sehat untuk kebugaran Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengerjap, membuka mulut dan menutup lagi, dan dada nya juga sangat sulit untuk di atur.

"A-aku..." lirih Baekhyun

"Hei," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua lengan besarnya sehingga wajah Baekhyun benar benar tenggelam.

"Aku tahu ini adalah acara lamaran terbodoh yang pernah kau rasakan. Karena aku memang bukan laki-laki yang akan berlutut di depan kekasihnya dengan berbagai alat musik romantis yang akan mengiringi. Kau tahu aku bukan jenis laki-laki seperti itu." Chanyeol menjeda

"Aku hanya seorang kekasih Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan kata-kata kekasihnya yang sangat lucu.

Entah keberanian Baekhyun muncul begitu saja tanpa ia sadari sendiri, Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan dia melayangkan ciuman tepat di bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempel tanpa ada tuntutan atau nafsu didalamnya.

Chanyeol amat sangat kaget tentu saja, ingatkah kalian jika ini ciuman pertama nya dengan Baekhyun setelah dua tahun lama nya mereka berpacaran?

Hal ini sudah sangat lama Chanyeol tunggu, dia sudah sangat lama ingin merasakan bibir cherry Baekhyun dan sekarang hal itu menjadi kenyataan dengan Baekhyun yang menciumnya pertama kali! Chanyeol harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan setelah ini.

Chanyeol menaruh cincin ditangannya ke samping tubuh Baekhyun lalu ia mulai merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah laki-laki mungil ini, dia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan posesif dan sangat intim seperti Baekhyun akan menghilang jika ia tak memeluknya seperti itu.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena kehabisan nafas, padahal ini hanya menempelkan bibir bagaimana jika mereka saling melumat? Hilang kan pikiran negatif mu itu Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun memerah hingga ketelinga nya, benar-benar menggemaskan.. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan saat Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, _shit!_ Apa Baekhyun berusaha menggodanya atau dia sekedar gugup?

Baiklah, Chanyeol bahkan tak mau tahu dan libido nya benar benar sudah naik sejak tadi karena sifat Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda, atau mungkin Chanyeol yang terlalu gampang tergoda dengan segala hal yang Baekhyun lakukan?

Persetan!

Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun lagi, kali ini nafsu menguasainya tapi masih terkesan lembut.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan serangan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba, bibirnya terasa sangat nyaman dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang terus mengemut bibir mungil nya.

"Mmhh"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan desahan laknat itu. Dia tentu saja malu dengan kekasihnya, memikirkan bagaimana jika lenguhannya tak membuat Chanyeol bergairah?

Tapi semua itu salah. Pasalnya Chanyeol semakin _hard_ mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun walau hanya gumaman karena mereka masih berciuman.

Ciuman mereka bertambah panas dengan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan kaki nya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat agar kedua selangkangan mereka bergesekkan. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menggeram karena penisnya bergesekkan hebat dengan penis Baekhyun

Baekhyun terus-terus menggesekkan selangkangannya mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat saliva yang entah milik siapa keluar begitu saja dari sudut bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilati saliva itu dan menyeringai,

"Tidak sabaran, hm?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia menggigit bibirnya gemas. Sebenarnya ia mencoba menggoda Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah sensual. Sesekali ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di sekitar leher dan dada bidang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tak memberi respon melihat sejauh mana laki-laki kecilnya ini berulah

"Ngahh yeolhh" Baekhyun mendesah dengan memajukan selangkangannya lagi ke arah penis Chanyeol. Baiklah ini dilewat batas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala. Dia membawa Baekhyun di kursi meja makan, dengan posisi Baekhyun diatas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas, sementara Baekhyun terus menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya di bawah sana dengan terus memijat penis Chanyeol, walau tak semua karena tangannya yang terlampau kecil.

Chanyeol melepas kaos putih tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan tak sabaran, dia mengelus ngelus perut Baekhyun dengan sensual.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lagi dan menjilati seluruh leher Baekhyun hingga ke dada mulus Baekhyun. Membuat banyak kiss mark.

"Ahhh, ngahh yeolh ja-nga- ah" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat Chanyeol megiisap _nipple_ pinknya. Dia tak tau kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya tapi ini sangat nikmat. Baekhyun menekankan kepala Chaneyol untuk terus megulum _nipple_ nya lebih dalam lagi.

Chanyeol gemas sendiri dengan Baekhyun yang mendesah, libidonya sangat naik sekarang tapi ia sangat ingin mencicipi semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ngah ah ah yeolhhh apa-ahh ituh ngah ah" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasakan tangan jemari Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki _hole_ nya. Sangat sakit tapi bisa sangat nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Walau celana Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya terbuka tapi Chanyeol terus terusan meng _in-out_ kan jari panjangan nya ke pantat Baekhyun.

"AH! There-sshh ahh ah ngah chanh-yeolhh" Baekhyun kesusahan untuk berkata.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dia menusuk titik itu terus-terusan dengan cepat, bahkan tangan satunya tak berhenti-henti mengocok penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, badannya tersentak sentak karena Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat menyetubuhinya.

"Chanhhh ahh nyahh baekh mau- ah ah pipishh"

Chanyeol menggeram. "Keluarkan Baek. Sebut namaku."

"Ngah ahh chanh-yeolhh" Baekhyun ambruk saat cairan itu keluar. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku belum sayang."

Chanyeol pun dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke meja makan dan langsung melepaskan celana Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun benar benar naked.

"Menungging."

Baekhyun hanya menurut dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, tak ada gunanya menolak karena dia pun menginginkannya.

"NGAHH yeolh, janga- ngah ah ah" Baekhyun benar-benar kelimpungan saat ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh _hole_ nya.

Chanyeol terus menjilat lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat, sesekali ia mengocok penis Baekhyun yang sudah banyak mengeluarka _precum_ (lagi).

"Chanhh lebih dalamhh"

Chanyeol terus menjilati _hole_ Baekhyun yang sudah basah dan sepertinya sudah cukup untuk dijadikan pelumas. Jadi Chanyeol berhenti dan beralih melepas resleting celananya, Baekhyun sendiri sudah tegang karena mendengar dari beberapa teman nya bahwa yang pertama pasti akan sangat sakit.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, "Relax okay? Aku akan pelan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah saat Chanyeol mencium daun telinganya, "Akh!"

Baekhyun tak tahu seberapa besar milik Chanyeol tapi, rasanya sangat mendesak dan besar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba untuk tak menangis. "Baek!"

Dan saat itu pula tangis Baekhyun pecah, baiklah ini amat sangat sakit dan tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun merasa ingin pingsan.

"S-sakit" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang malah tak tahan dengan himpitan lubang Baekhyun, dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, mencium setiap sisi tubuhnya dan memberikan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, kau ingin berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar cukup cemas melihat liquid di kelopak Baekhyun.

"Jangan, teruskan saja." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, walau badannya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tak menyesal." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"A-ah! Demi tuhan, Ch-chanyeol!" Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak hebat karena Chanyeol yang memasukinya sangat ganas. Baekhyun memegang ujung meja makan dengan erat dan menggigit bibirnya karena rasa nikmat yang bercampur dengan sakit.

"Ch-chan!" Pekik Baekhyun begitu penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostat nya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Oh, disini?" Ujarnya seraya menumbuk titik itu terus menerus, Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahan kaki nya terasa seperti jelly sekarang. Dia tak berpikir akan senikmat ini dalam melakukan hubungan seks.

Karena setahu Baekhyun berhubungan seks itu menyakitkan, dia mendengar itu dari teman-temannya. Jadi dia cukup takut melakukannya. Tapi, perkataan teman nya cukup benar bahwa itu sangat sakit tapi sepadan dengan kenikamatannya bukan?

"Ch-chan le-lebihh" Baekhyun merasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Dia merasa kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya rasanya menggelitik tapi menyenangkan. Dan saat itu Baekhyun mencapai surga dunia nya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun ambruk, Chanyeol dengan sigap pun menangkapnya dan memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk istirahat sebentar. Chanyeol tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru mengingat ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun jadi setidaknya dia harus memberikan kesan yang baik dan tak terlupakan.

"Baek" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di samping telinganya.

"Ne?" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau tahu aku belum?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi siang yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara yang di sebut sebagai _'surprise party'_ itu di adakan. Cukup mewah dan tak begitu banyak orang yang datang hanya sahabat-sahabat serta kenalan dari kedua belah pihak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada wartawan atau paparazzi lainnya karena pesta ini lebih tersembunyi karena hanya di adakan di halaman hotel milik keluarga Chanyeol. Diantara para undangan kedua orangtua mereka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka mengundang dengan alasan ulangtahun Sehun selaku pacarnya Luhan.

Chanyeol cukup tahu jika ia masih ingin hidup dengan tak mengatakan bahwa acara ini merupakan acara lamaran. Dia bisa mati ditangan ayahnya atau mungkin ibunya. Biar Chanyeol ingatkan bahwa ayahnya itu penembak jitu saat ia sedang wajib militer.

Perasaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini? cukup mengenaskan. Karena sedari tadi yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya mondar-mandir dan berkomat-kamit entah itu membaca doa atau menghapal mantra. Yang jelas Sehun cukup muak dengan tingkah idiot orang yang baru ia kenal 3 bulan ini (semenjak Luhan jadi manager dadakan Chanyeol tentu dia harus memantau laki-laki ini).

Baiklah Sehun sudah cukup sabar. "Demi tuhan. Ini hanya lamaran Chanyeol, bukan pernikahan. Jika lamaran kau saja kau sudah seperti orang diabetes seperti ini bagaimana nanti?!"

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau tak merasakannya, bocah!" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya. Mungkin aku tak tahu. Tapi tak ada gunanya dengan kau mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau hanya buang-buang tenaga. Lebih baik kau duduk dan rileks okay?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa rileks jika ayahku bisa menembak kepalaku kapan pun ia mau?"

"Dia itu ayah mu, bodoh! Jangan berlebihan."

"Mwo? Kau memanggil ku apa? Bodoh? Ya! Kau lebih muda daripada ku ingat itu, Sehun!"

"Arraseo. Sekarang kau duduk at—"

"Chanyeol-ah, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai." Bagus Kyungsoo kau membuat Chanyeol tambah gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak tak terlalu gugup, Baek?" Ujar Luhan khawatir.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.:

"Tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku mencoba."

"Tarik nafas."

"Benar, tarik nafas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Ujar seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan suara bassnya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut dinaikkan berwarna hitam.

Semua undangan terdiam dan merasa bingung dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas panggung dengan laki-laki mungil disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia megenakan setelan abu-abu dengan rambut blondenya.

"Hari ini..." Chanyeol menjeda. "Seperti yang kalian tahu ini adalah _surprise party_. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini bukan lagi _surprise party_ karena orang yang menjadi tujuan terlaksananya pesta ini bahkan sudah tahu."

Beberapa orang mengrenyit tak mengerti dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ia menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengenalkan pacarku. Byun Baekhyun."

Semua orang terdiam. Terutama kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka bahkan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Mungkin hal ini sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian. Tapi..." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang gugup, ia mempererat genggamannya pada Baekhyun seperti memberi kekuatan.

"Aku menyayanginya, tidak—aku mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya. Sudah cukup selama dua tahun lebih aku menjadi pengecut karena tak berani mengatakannya pada dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah pacarku. Dan aku cukup lelah untuk terus bersembunyi-sembunyi. Maka dari itu, malam ini aku memberi tahu pada kalian semua, bahwa dia adalah milikku. Mungkin kalian masih tabu dengan hubungan kami, tapi menurutku cinta itu tak hanya untuk laki-laki terhadap perempuan saja. Cinta tak bisa disalahkan, aku pernah membaca itu disalah satu majalah." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, para undangan juga mulai tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Oleh karena itu, pada malam ini juga aku akan melamarnya."

Chanyeol menatap kedua orangtua nya, "Eomma, Appa. Tolong restui kami, selama ini aku menyesal karena telah membohongi kalian berdua." Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. "Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Maafkan karena aku tak memberitahu kalian sama sekali. Tapi, percayalah. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari alasanku untuk hidup. Dia orang yang selalu memberiku semangat dan orang yang sangat peduli denganku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. "Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Air mata nya sudah hampir mengalir. "Jangan menangis." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna putih. "Byun Baekhyun. _Would you stay by my side, forever?"_

Air mata Baekhyun tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis, lalu menatap Chanyeol seraya mengangguk. "Ya."

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol tesenyum, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. "Ani, mataku kelilipan."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Bagaimana pidato ku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang terbaik."

Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note: Halo? Ada yang nunggu ff inikah? Hahaha. Maaf karena telat update karena ada beberapa masalah pribadi dan admin park harus menyelesaikan dulu jadi jadwal updatenya melenceng jauh. By the way, gimana nc nya? Serius author gemeter nulisnya padahal ya tiap hari baca nc mulu *eh. Okay, jadi please di review ya karena itu akan sangat membantu!**


End file.
